staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP 06:30 Nowy Testament - Syn Marnotrawny, odc. 10 (The Prodigal Son, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak,2.Marek Jurek,3.Kornel Morawiecki,4.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,5.Andrzej Lepper,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Andrzej Olechowski,8.Grzegorz Napieralski,9.Bronisław Komorowski,10.Jarosław Kaczyński 08:25 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 5. U kresu sił. (Monkey Thieves. Skid Row) - txt str.777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 09:00 Pierścień i Róża - O pani, jesteś moim snem odc. 1/5 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 09:35 Bez baterii nie działa (Batteries Not Included) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 11:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Wiadomości 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Algieria - Słowenia (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Algieria - Słowenia ( I poł. ) 14:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Algieria - Słowenia ( II poł. 15:45 Niepokonany wilk cz. 1 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 16:20 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 11; magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał września; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Pociag ze złota, odc. 22 (Last Train to Cashville); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Wybory Prezydenckie 2010 - Debata 21:35 Zakochana Jedynka - Dobre rady (Good Advice) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Ślicznotki (To wong foo, Thanks for Everything Julie Newmar) 103'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:10 Dom wariatów 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Zaginione skarby Afganistanu (Search for the lost treasures of Afganistan) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 65 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 448 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Łagodna na drodze 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (57) Krystyna Sienkiewicz (i Kuba Sienkiewicz) 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Rzym nieznany - odc. 1 (Rome secret - odc. 1) - txt str.777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (63) Estonia - Inflanty; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Staying Alive (Staying Alive) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1744; teleturniej 14:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 412 Gwiazda Burskiego; serial TVP 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Serbia - Ghana (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Serbia - Ghana ( I poł. ) 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Serbia - Ghana ( II poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (72); teleturniej 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Australia (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Australia 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 23:00 50 lat Krakowskiego Festiwalu Filmowego; reportaż 23:35 Moon, Stars, Planets SummerNight - koncert Schoenbrunn 2010 (cz. 1) 00:30 Kontakt 2010 - relacja z festiwalu (20. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny w Toruniu); cykl reportaży 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Dzika Polska: Drugie życie drzewa 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 09:31 Serwis info 09:49 Pogoda 09:54 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Drugie życie drzewa 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Pogoda 11:51 Serwis sportowy 11:56 Kawaleria powietrzna: Zabawy na śniegu, czyli poligonowy karnawał 12:30 Serwis info 12:49 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis Sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpie, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki (3) 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Klinika cudów (1) 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Planeta według Kreta 17:30 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:07 Pogoda 20:15 Wybory prezydenckie 2010 - debata 21:35 Serwis info 22:00 Program lokalny 22:45 Serwis info 23:02 Pogoda 23:07 Mundialowy wieczór 23:39 Prawdziwe psy (6) 00:08 Wybory prezydenckie 2010 - debata 01:23 Planeta według Kreta 01:35 Klinika cudów 02:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (2) 02:24 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 02:49 Mundialowa niedziela 03:12 Dzika Polska: Drugie życie drzewa 03:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 03:37 Tajemnice Watykanu: Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki (3) 04:26 Klinika cudów (1) 04:51 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 05:15 Planeta według Kreta 05:26 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (2) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Inny punkt widzenia 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.TV 18:25 Kawa na ławę 19:05 Portfel 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Czas decyzji 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 00:10 Fakty po faktach 00:40 Kawa na ławę 01:20 Loża prasowa 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:45 Portfel 04:00 Czas decyzji 04:40 Reporterzy 05:00 Maja w ogrodzie 05:22 Akademia ogrodnika 05:24 Supermeteo 05:30 Prosto z Polski Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 Produkcje Myszki Miki (5) 07:40 Kaczor Donald Przedstawia (39) 08:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (14) 08:45 Gumisie (6) 09:15 Gumisie (7) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (2) 10:15 Kacze opowieści (3) 10:45 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film familijny (Nowa Zelandia,2004) 13:00 Życie biurowe - komedia (USA,1999) 15:00 Ulotna nadzieja - melodramat (USA,1998) 17:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 18:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 20:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 20:20 Wydarzenia 20:50 Sport 20:55 Prognoza pogody 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne Zagadki Miami 7 (144) 22:00 Kości 4 (84) 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (50) 00:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (51) 01:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Nowym Jorku 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV Market TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 12:50 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia (USA,1983) 14:55 Akademia policyjna - komedia (USA,1984) 17:00 Usta,usta (13-ost) 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami: Finał 22:15 Pasażer 57 - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 00:00 Californication 3 (1/12) 00:40 Uwaga! 01:00 Arkana magii 02:05 Telesklep 02:30 Akademia policyjna - komedia (USA,1984) 04:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:45 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 06:15 Dekoratornia 06:45 Mini Deco 07:15 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany (Hiszpania,2002) 08:55 Niekończąca się opowieść (2/4) - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Chorwacja 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Europy: Rajd Polski 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo (164) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch: Spiekua rodem (108) 20:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (7) 22:05 Podatkowi desperaci - komedia (Australia,2004) 00:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (19) 01:15 Niekończąca się opowieść (2/4) - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 03:10 Coldplay - Live in Sydney 04:05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04:30 TV Market 04:49 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 13 - Królewska rakieta! (Le petit Roi Macius, Une fusee Royale ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 14 - Maciuś i prawdziwek (Le petit Roi Macius, Macius et le cepe ep. 14) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe 09:25 Parada oszustów - odc.2/4* - Jaguar 1936; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Przebojowa noc ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 1/13* - Brat Jerzy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Barbara Brylska, Bogusz Bilewski, Tadeusz Schmidt, Andrzej Jurczak, Antoni Lewek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 36; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański , Na żywo 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Siedlce - Miasto księżnej Ogińskiej; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Trójcy Świętej w Koniecpolu; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 1/8 - Marsz w historię; serial TVP; reż.:Roman Wionczek; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Frączewski, Piotr Garlicki, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Janusz Zakrzeński, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Kamas, Eugeniusz Kamiński, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Andrzej Lejborek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (1); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Herosi i komedianci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 1/26; serial TVP; reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Kraftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Janusz Bukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Agnieszka Wagner, Piotr Machalica, Renata Dancewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra, odc. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Polski hit lata (bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Supermodelki - odc. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 1/13* - Brat Jerzy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Barbara Brylska, Bogusz Bilewski, Tadeusz Schmidt, Andrzej Jurczak, Antoni Lewek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra, odc. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Laureat 50'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Alicja Jachiewicz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Helena Kowalczykowa, Teresa Sawicka, Joanna Szczepkowska, Wojciech Alaborski, Witold Dębicki, Leon Niemczyk, Włodzimierz Press, Marian Kasperski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 W domu 40'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Zygmunt Zintel, Hanna Biedrzyńska, Gilbert Nsangata, Alicja Sobieraj, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Ewa Zdzieszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (16); STEREO TVN 7 05:35 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - zadania 06:05 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Tajemnice Smallville (2) 10:15 Siostrzyczki (12) 10:50 Siostrzyczki (13) 11:25 Wakacje w Las Vegas - komedia (USA,1997) 13:15 Plotkara (8) 14:15 Pantofelek Kopciuszka - komedia (Francja,USA,1990) 16:05 Z dnia na dzień - komedia (Francja,2006) 18:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (6) 19:05 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 20:05 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny (USA,1988) 22:25 Fringe: Na granicy światów (2) 23:35 Empire Falls (1/2) - film obyczajowy (USA,2005) 01:45 Arkana magii 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Oblicza Ameryki (489) - magazyn turystyczny 07:00 Ewa gotuje 07:30 Program sportowy 09:30 Samo życie (1475) 10:00 Samo życie (1476) 10:30 Samo życie (1477) 11:00 Samo życie (1478) 11:30 Samo życie (1479) 12:15 Kabareton na Topie (2) 12:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (8) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Mamuśki (13) 13:45 Mamuśki (14) 14:15 Mamuśki (15) 14:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (25) 15:15 Debata (60) - program publicystyczny 16:15 Hotel 52 (6) 17:15 Dlaczego ja? (11) 18:00 Dlaczego ja? (12) 19:00 Kabareton na Topie (2) 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (8) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Na zawsze razem (14) - magazyn 21:40 Hotel 52 (6) 22:30 Gra wstępna - teleturniej 23:30 Debata (60) - program publicystyczny 00:30 Program sportowy 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Hotel 52 (6) 03:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (25) 04:15 Zabić z miłości (6) 04:45 Oblicza Ameryki (489) - magazyn turystyczny 05:15 Na zawsze razem (14) - magazyn Canal + 07:00 Długi lot Feniksa - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2008) 08:00 Jak ryba w wodzie: Morskie gody (4) 08:30 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny (Polska,1962) 10:05 Rodzina Savage - komediodramat (USA,2007) 12:00 Opowieści dziwnej treści: Trzy świnki - film animowany (USA,2008) 13:20 Łapu-capu extra 13:55 Czerwony Baron - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2008) 16:05 Klasa - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 18:20 Mentalista 2: Krwawica (1) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Niesamowici bracia Bloom - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 22:00 Rewers - czarna komedia (Polska,2009) 23:45 Świetliki w ogrodzie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 01:30 Płatki - w stronę samopoznania - film dokumentalny 02:20 Bez miłości - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Cygańska księżniczka - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2007) 07:40 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film SF (USA,2008) 09:10 Bruce i Lloyd dorywają Smarta - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 10:20 Upierdliwiec - komedia (Francja,2008) 11:50 Einstein i Eddington - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 13:20 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 15:05 Druh mama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 16:30 Hancock - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 18:05 Madonna: Sticky & Sweet Tour - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2009) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona - film fantasy (USA,2008) 22:55 Premiera: Wilk morski - film przygodowy (Kanada,Niemcy,2009) 00:25 Wojownik z gwiazd - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,2008) 02:20 Winda - thriller (USA,2007) 03:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:15 Oczy węża - thriller (USA,1998)